Seras Victoria (anime)
:This is the Anime version of Seras. For the OVA version, click here. Seras Victoria (セラス・ヴィクトリア, Serasu Vikutoria) is the main character of the Hellsing anime series. Seras was turned into a vampire by Alucard to save her from a would-be fatal gunshot wound in the chest, that he also caused while shooting the Cheddar Priest. Appearance Seras is a young woman with short, reddish-blond colored hair, blue eyes; however, her eyes stay red after Alucard turns her into a vampire. She usually wears a light blue Hellsing uniform with a short skirt, tall black socks, and short black boots. Personality In the anime, the story is told primarily from Seras' point of view, allowing to act as more of a narrator. She is more aggressive than her manga/OVA counterpart as, on her first meeting with Alucard in the first episode, she first shoots him. In the next episode, she talks back to both Integra, for mockingly telling her to not drink the blood of her employees, and Alucard for constantly calling her by her nickname. In the 8th episode, her impulsive personality can also be observed when she mockingly speaks to a mercenary and bends the barrel of his weapon without hesitation after he made fun of her. Nevertheless, she is still extremely loyal and returns the empathy of those who respect her. History Before being recruited into Hellsing Seras was placed in Division 11 of the English Police, the precursor to SO19 team sent to Cheddar to combat the vampire. Seras' D-11 teammates often watched out for her, affectionately referring to her as "Kitten". Seras' entire D-11 team were turned into ghouls, either by the priest vampire or the other ghouls roaming Cheddar. Seras confronts him inside the village church. In the 8th episode of the anime, it seems that her past is less dark than that of her manga/OVA counterpart. It is implied that she was raised by a single father, a policeman, until a certain point in her life. This theory is sustained by the photos that only show her and her father and her addressing only to her father. After being recruited into Hellsing After being turned into a vampire by Alucard, who kept her safe and warm, she was recruited into the Hellsing Organisation. She met the Hellsing Army led by Captain Garrick who was warm and welcoming to her. She was immediately sent on missions before she could even understand what happened to her and what she was doing, under the organization's cold leader, Integra Hellsing, who initially despised her. Relationships Integra Hellsing Her relationship with Integra Hellsing is strained and professional in the TV series. It's purely employee-employer with a degree of prejudice on Integra's behalf. Despite that, Seras makes it her duty to protect Integra and even shows regret when she could not save her from Bubbancy's attack. Seras' loyalty to Integra might be determined by Alucard acting like a bridge between her and his master. In the 10th episode, after observing Alucard's reactions during Integra's surgery, she voiced the conclusion "The master of my master". Alucard While his own personality is less harsh than that of his OVA counterpart, Alucard seems to be rather patient and accepting of Seras' refusal to drink blood. He mentions Seras' decision as an answer to Integra scolding him on taking a fledgling. He states that she is incomprehensible, along with humans. Seras appears to be extremely loyal to him, disobeying his order to draw back as to help him against Incognito. Powers and Abilities In Episode 2, Seras is encouraged by her commanding officer to use her heightened marksmanship to take out a rogue vampire, despite failing to do so. She is known to have the limited ability to regenerate herself, as seen after Alexander Anderson throws a blessed sword through her neck. Like most other vampires seen throughout the series, Seras utilizes her pronounced senses and speed in nearly every combat situation. Before going on one of her earlier missions, she questioned her team's choice in giving her a cumbersome weapon, only to discover how light it felt in her hand. In a later episode, she demonstrates her strength as a vampire by damaging the barrel of a Hellsing recruit's weapon by simply twisting it. These both serve as examples of Seras's strength. During the raid of a warehouse in Episode 5, a time-bomb trap in a closet is sensed by her, giving the team a warning and showing a skill close to that of Clairvoyance. Gallery See Seras Victoria/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Females Category:Hellsing Members Category:Living Characters Category:Vampire Hunters